


Blushing Love (Hanatarou Yamada)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Bleach
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Thank you for coming, Y/N. Hanataro.” Captain Unohana spoke softly, looking at the two of you as you stood before her desk. “I’m going to be sending the two of you to the world of the living. I imagine your uncle will allow you to stay with him, Y/N?”“Yes, captain!” You grinned.“Good,” You nodded. “Get going then. Rukia Kuchiki will meet you once you arrive.”
Relationships: Yamada Hanatarou/Reader
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anime, Ficlets





	Blushing Love (Hanatarou Yamada)

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 921 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Hanatarou ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Bleach ☁



* * *

“Thank you for coming, Y/N. Hanataro.” Captain Unohana spoke softly, looking at the two of you as you stood before her desk. “I’m going to be sending the two of you to the world of the living. I imagine your uncle will allow you to stay with him, Y/N?”

“Yes, captain!” You grinned.

“Good,” You nodded. “Get going then. Rukia Kuchiki will meet you once you arrive.”

It didn’t take long for the two of you to reach Karakura Town where Rukia Kuchiki was standing beside the substitute, Ichigo Kurosaki.

The two of them lead the way towards Urahara Shop, while you and Hanataro walked a few feet behind, side by side.

You noticed his pink cheeks and cocked your head to the side, hand reaching out to touch his forehead. He skin grew warmed at the touch. “Are you alright, Hana-chan?”

“Y-Yes,” he muttered, forcing a smile that you didn’t seem to notice. “I’m fine, Y/N-chan!”

“Alright then~!” You chirped happily, skipping ahead as Urahara’s shop came into view. You pushed back Ichigo and Rukia, slamming the door open with a wide grin. “Uncle!” You glomped him, your usual greeting to the people you loved.

He chuckled in response, wrapping his arms around you in a tight embrace. “I hope the two of you don’t mind sharing a room♥~” Urahara smiled mischievously.

You cursed the man for knowing about your secret crush. “No, I don’t mind, uncle.”

“Good♥~! Follow me, then.” He turned around and headed down the hall. The two of you followed him, refusing to look at each other.

How could your uncle be so cruel as to put you in the same room with your crush? It’s like he was enjoying your squirming.

Which he probably was.

“Well, I’ll let the two of you get settled~” Urahara waved his fan in front of his face and walked out of the small room, sliding the door shut behind him.

You were very thankful that the room had two beds, making it a little less awkward than it had been a few minutes ago.

“W-Which bed would you like, Y/N-chan?” Hanataro asked, his voice laced with embarrassment. The thought of sharing one room with the person he loved was enough to turn him into a cherry.

“It doesn’t matter, Hana-chan!” You smiled, bounding over to the window and pulling it open.

“A-Alright.” He murmured, heading over to the twin-sized bed on the right side of the room.

* * *

“Hana-chan. Hana-chan!” You muttered, shaking the black-haired male.

“W-What? Did something happen?” He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand and stifled a yawn. “What time is it?”

“Three A.M,” You grinned, “And no, nothing happened.”

“Three A.M?!”

“I wanna take a dip in the hot springs! C’mon, Hana-chan!” You grabbed his arm and forced him out of the warm bed. He sighed, knowing that once your mind was made up, it was pointless to try and argue.

After grabbing two towels, the two went down to the underground training grounds, heading straight towards the steaming springs. The best thing your uncle ever made, in your opinion.

You set your towel down and began pulling your shirt over your head.

“W-What are you doing!?” Hanataro squeaked, his whole face turning red with steam coming out of his ears. He told himself he should look away but he couldn’t bring himself to do so.

You blinked before grinning and sticking your tongue out at him, “We can’t get into the springs with our clothes on!” You finished stripping and sunk into the warm water, letting out a contented sigh.

Hanataro fumbled with his clothes, nearly tripping into the water. He tried desperately to fight the image of you naked sitting next to him, but no matter how hard he tried, the image kept coming back. He gulped, attempting to fight back his increasing blush.

You chuckled when you noticed that. “You’re so shy, Hana-chan.” You poked his cheek, moving to stand in front of him, your face inches from his own. He tried to back away with no success; he was caught in between you and the cold stone.

You chuckled again, pressing your lips softly to his cheek. “I really like you, Hana-chan~”

“I-I like you t-to, Y/N-chan.” He murmured out, gathering up all his courage before pressing his lips to yours in a gentle, chaste kiss. You froze, surprised that he actually had the courage to do that. It only took a couple seconds before you were deepening the kiss, arms wound around his neck. His shaky hands made it to your bare waist, causing a new spark of heat to rise through his body.

“I love you, Hanataro,” you whispered against his lips.

“I love you too,” He smiled brightly.

“My, my. I guess I shouldn’t have left the two of you alone, afterall~” Urahara chuckled, making both of you jump in surprise.

You scowled at him, splashing water at him which he easily dodged before heading towards the ladder, whistling smugly.

* * *

“Y/N-chan?” Hanataro called, walking into the shared bedroom.

“Yes, Hana-chan?”

Hanataro stood in front of you, shifting from one leg to the other. His cheeks were painted a deep pink. “I-I was wondering…” he paused, taking a deep breath. His words spilled out into a jumbled mess. “Willyoubemygirlfriend?!”

You blinked, tilting your head in confusion. “Come again?”

“W-Will you… be my… g-girlfriend…?” He stuttered out, looking anywhere but at you.

“Of course, Hana-chan~!” You exclaimed happily, jumping up and tackling your new boyfriend.

* * *


End file.
